With increasing demand for telecommunications, there is a demand for an efficient optical multiplexing transmission technology for efficiently transmitting a large volume of data through an optical communications system in an optical network. Optical multiplexing transmission is a technology to superimpose data signals by modulation onto multiple optical carriers (multi-carrier) of different wavelengths output from multiple light sources and multiplexing and transmitting optical signals resulting from the modulation, for example.
Optical multiplexing transmission schemes include dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM), Nyquist WDM, and orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), for example.
In the DWDM scheme, a transmission rate of 10 to 100 Gbps is achieved by arranging the center frequencies of subcarriers' spectra at certain intervals (50 GHz, for example) in a frequency grid. Between the spectra, a protective area called guard band having a certain width (20 GHz, for example) is inserted in order to avoid crosstalk. The DWDM is thus limited in reduction of the channel spacing, but efficiency may be increased such as by improving transmission rate of channels and/or adoption of multilevel-modulated signals, for example.
Unlike the DWDM scheme, Nyquist WDM may form an ideal spectrum with sidelobe components removed through adoption of a Nyquist filter with small roll-off. The Nyquist WDM thus may achieve high efficiency because it may reduce the interval between the center frequencies of spectra down to the symbol rate frequency such that the spectra of neighboring channels adjoin without causing crosstalk.
The OFDM scheme achieves high efficiency by overlapping neighboring spectra so as to satisfy the orthogonality condition, thereby reducing the interval between the center frequencies of spectra down to the symbol rate frequency. Although OFDM involves a complicated synchronization process during modulation for satisfying the orthogonality condition between neighboring spectra, it advantageously enables flexible setting of signal band and modulation scheme.
In relation to optical multiplexing transmission techniques, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-215603 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2011/052075 describe optical frequency division multiplexing (FDM) techniques for modulating multiple optical signals of different frequencies based on different electrical signals and multiplexing and transmitting them on common carrier light.
For realizing highly efficient optical transmission using the optical multiplexing transmission techniques outlined above, stabilization of the center frequencies of subcarriers is further desired so that no crosstalk occurs between neighboring channels. For example, when a typical semiconductor laser (laser diode or LD) is employed as a subcarrier light source, a temperature adjusting unit having a precision to 1/100 degrees or less and an automatic frequency controller (AFC) unit are used for center frequency stabilization.
Even with such measures, however, fluctuations in center frequency of, for example, about ±1 to 2 GHz occur. In DWDM, such fluctuations are likely to have little effect because a guard band of 20 GHz or more is secured when assuming that each signal has a bandwidth of 10 Gbps and the center frequency interval is 50 GHz.
However, influence of fluctuations is not negligible in the case of optical multiplexing transmission with its spectral efficiency close to 1. This may be the case when 25 GBd-quaternary phase shift keying (QPSK) signals are turned into 100-Gbps signals through polarization-division multiplexing and wavelength-division multiplexed at intervals of 50 GHz, for example.
Influence of crosstalk is noticeable especially when signals that take a large number of levels, such as 16-quadrature amplitude modulation (16-QAM) signals, are wavelength-multiplexed using the Nyquist WDM or OFDM scheme. For avoiding crosstalk effects, center frequency fluctuations are desirably stabilized at about 1/100 to 1/10 for example, though there is no advanced stabilizing technique that is able to achieve it.
Light sources with high frequency stability are available, such as stabilizing light sources for use as frequency standard or in measurement that have a narrow spectral width and use a mechanism to synchronize with a stable frequency such as a cesium atomic clock, for example. As such light sources are expensive and a large number of them are used in the case of optical communication, use of generic light sources is desirable for cost saving.